Talk:Galahad v. The Brigade Trial
Will we be granted a second round? 19:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, presumably. --American Eagle 19:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The defendants will be represented in court by... Eh, no, not quite... Not just them. I have asked more people to represent us in court, among whom is User:Horton, BoredMatt and Armachedes. Please be so kind not to draw conclusions to early, Your Honor. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Shouldn't there be a jury of peers in this case. HORTON11 20:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Only in lovia there isn't , iA large support team Donia, we should all discuss this together.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, it seems quite undemocratic. You know what we need, a Bill of Rights like they have in Brunant. HORTON11 20:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Ygo: then please provide a list asap to Jefferson. ::::@Justin & Marcus: trial by jury is not democratic, nor is it correcter. See: here. ::::@Justin: we have a bill of rights. 21:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then, we should have more judges. Giving all that power to a single person doen't seem like a good idea. HORTON11 21:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Dimitri: As soon as possible would be "if I've spoken to everyone and discussed a strategy". It might very well take a week and it would be no more then fair to grant us this time to prepare our case since it is the largest case in Lovian history and came rather... unexpected, to say the least. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 22:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :IRL the power of a judge is balanced by several institutional options like appeal. In Lovia we don't have such mechanisms, and I don't think we should out of practical consideration. If you feel treated incorrect, you should talk to the site administration. You can consider them to be your 'grand jury'. 06:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The defendants have been given five more days to prepare and deliver their first round. I believe this should suffice for anybody. If they feel unjustly treated, they can always ask the Court for more time. The Supreme Court is a human(e) institution. --American Eagle 07:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I am very very greatful to the court for allowing us some more time to reach out and contact each other. If I still encounter trouble getting in touch with the others after these five extra days have passed I will let you know as soon as possible. I cannot prepare a defense on behalf of others without haven spoken to them and we should of course all be given the chance to respond to the given accussations. Thank you for the extra time. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Protest I would like to prevent this from becoming a political trial. It is not anything personal, but we most consider the fact that Supreme Court Judge Jefferson can hardly be an impartial judge. Of course, there isn't a perfect trias politica yet (at all, to be honest). The constitution is far from perfect when it comes to Lovian judiciary. What I want to make clear is that the law does not give use (the accused) the possibility to claim a new judge due to impartiality. That is the reason for us to ask you kindly to use your common sense. Well, there is evidence? Evidently, Jefferson voted for Galahad's Firearms act (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#049._Firearms_Act). Guess what's the main accusation against The Brigade in this case: violation of that same Firearms act. Our logical conclusion (and I hope yours too) is that Jefferson is too implicated in this case. He does already have an opinion about it. Since January 6 2011, to be precise, far before the beginning of this trial. Apparently it is not an option either to let Donia propose a new Judge, as he is a defendant himself. That is why I would like to ask Congress to discuss this matter. According to the Constitution, it is the Congressmen who have the power to decide anyways. They should propose a new Judge to handle this case. A Judge who is entirely objective. I am begging for your understanding. I hope this will be the solution to prevent another political trial. Let's get Lovia to a higher level. Yours sincerely, Cristian Latin 18:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :'He does already have an opinion about it' = WTF? Of course he does! But that is not the same as being impartial. A good judge obviously has an opinion but can put that aside when making a technical judgement. The question is not 'do I like the Brigade' but 'is an organization as the Brigade in violation of the (already voted!!) firearms act'. The latter is a (non-)fact not to be affected by the judge's moral position on the issue. 06:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC)